


Do not stand at my grave and weep

by Melosa



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, aka saazteo adopting slaine. because i can, cruhteo is much less of an asshole here, he's trying ok, i gave him therapy, if i do not find the content i want then i shall create it for myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melosa/pseuds/Melosa
Summary: Cruhteo and Saazbaum are past what was expected of them at this age : they are practically married to their jobs, until they cross paths with a certain child and everything changes. Found family fic
Relationships: Cruhteo/Saazbaum (Aldnoah.Zero), Darzana Magbaredge/Mizusaki Kaoru, Marito Kouichirou/Yagarai Souma
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a fanfic for a rare pairing for an even more dead fandom ? it's more likely than you think.
> 
> Hello I love the found family trope and just had to write it for AZ cause fuck canon, they are Slaine's dads now. Needless to say this is heavily ooc and it caters mainly to myself but you know what ? i deserve it.

Cruhteo said nothing as he concentrated on the road ahead of him. Sitting next to him, Saazbaum was equally silent, his gaze wandering on the Geneva’s landscape, fields and valleys not yet covered by morning dew.

4 in the morning calls of their department on a scene were rare, especially in this area of Lausanne, but they had been paiged for an emergency in a little village near the lake. They both were after all, the only duo of the Geneva homicide department that were willing to work anytime, and could be roused from sleep in the dead of the night.

At 2:33am, a neighbor had woken up for a glass of water, when she saw people hurriedly come out of the windows of her neighbor’s house, and drive off into the night. Concerned, she had called the local police. When the patrol car arrived, they first thought of a simple breaking and entering, but when Dr. Troyard hadn’t answered the doorbell after many summons, they circled the house to find broken windows. The room was plunged in the dark, but when rookie Maier had flashed her flashlight and saw what was definitely blood splattered on the walls and a mass that was so beaten it looked barely human anymore, it was clear this was not a routine call anymore. They had forced the front door and in the eerie silent house, found Dr. Troyard in his study, lying in a pool of his own blood.

Maier, once outside, threw up and then called backup and begin to perimeter the crime scene off. It was such a brutal and gruesome murder, and Dr. Troyard being a renowned scientist, that the Geneva homicides department was alerted and immediately dispatched their best detectives to drive to the scene, middle of the night or not.

Upon arrival, Cruhteo tucked his scarf safely so it would not contaminate the crime scene as he and Saazbaum got the first debrief from the forensic specialist. By now, the whole village was awake, illuminated by blue beacons. Some bystanders, still in their pyjamas or hastily thrown on coats were trying to get a look inside the house. It was a nice looking little home, but the garden was full of weeds and ivy growing on the walls. It could have been a cosy place if the interior wasn’t so bland. There was little to no personal touch to the living room, Dr. Troyard being known for being obsessed by his work. 

Saazbaum exchanged a knowing look with Cruhteo ; there was a luxurious tv here, but nothing seemed to have been taken- whoever did this came with a goal in mind, and not some robbery gone wrong.

If the house was looking as sad as an ikea display, the study however showed it was a room much lived in. It was also absolutely ransacked, and with a body on the floor. Papers were laying everywhere, furniture was moved as if someone was looking for something very specific.

As for Dr. Troyard, one look and their experience told them he had been tortured, and had a very slow and painful death. There was blood on the desk chair, he had clear stress fractures around the wrists, likely from trying to break away from ropes, some still dangling from the armrest of the chair. His nails had been forcefully removed, and he had been stabbed several times on the hands and knees. 

Cause of death would of course have to be determined later by the coroner, though a bullet through the skull seemed to have been the fatal blow. He had been tortured-likely for information, Cruhteo deducted as he saw an empty and wide open safe, and when whatever they were searching for was found, he was simply shot down. The room was very well protected, probably the most secure place in the house, as they found out it was soundproofed and without cameras, security and anti-theft measures taken by Dr. Troyard that sadly turned on him. Nobody had heard him scream, or the struggle inside the room. 

Rapidly, Saazbaum and Cruhteo fell into their synchronized and efficient partnership. They had been working on cases like this for most of the decade now, and while one ordered the computer to be taken to get analyzed the other questioned the local officers. The woman who had alerted the police hadn’t seen any distinct face, nor she recalled the car the hitmen had taken off. They were hoping to gather enough intel before the media were tipped off. Dr. Troyard was renowned for his advanced searches on new energies, and word spreaded recently he had made a major discovery. He wasn’t seen much in the village, and lived reclused, endlessly working. The neighbors couldn’t even tell his daily habits- he had never made the effort to socialize with the rest of the village.

« What do you think so far ? » asked Cruhteo, standing next to Saazbaum.

« I will eat my left foot if it’s not professional work. The house alarms were breached and that was no amateur work. Troyard barely had the time to try to barricade himself in here before the security was bypassed. And then he was trapped. »

« Whatever they came here for, they found it. It’s a wonder he lasted that long,” grimaced Cruhteo. The coroner was noting that there were several burns and swelling, probably from broken bones. The scent of blood was overwhelming, but at least he had been found quickly. They knew how much a more decomposed body would stink. 

The rest of the officers were now searching the house when a yelp came from upstairs. A young officer came down, pale, and said “I found a kid’s bedroom. Empty.”

Cruhteo felt his blood freeze in his veins and heard Saazbaum curse behind him. At that moment, an officer who was getting depositions came inside running, having heard from one of the closest neighbors that Dr. Troyard had a little boy that they saw sometimes playing outside by himself, and they were very worried.

“Extend the perimeter and organize a search. Get a description of the boy and set off the kidnapping alert. Quickly !” Saazbaum began to order around the panicked officers who were imagining the worst, like he was. These people had demonstrated they had no qualms in killing. This case could very well become a child’s murder too, and those were the cases where Cruhteo loathed his job.

“The boy is said to be around 6 years old-blonde, green eyes.”

“And his name ?” asked Saazbaum, dialing up the Geneva's headquarters.

“Slaine. Slaine Troyard.”

If he hadn’t been so close to the wall while they said the name, Cruhteo would probably never have heard the quiet, but distinct muffling coming from behind the wall. He turned. A bit above the floor, there was an aeration shaft. He looked more closely and tuned out the noise of the agitation in the room. Then he heard like a little shift, as if something very little was trying to hide. The shaft was big enough for a large cat or- or a tiny boy.

Cruhteo immediately crouched down to the floor, and sure enough, in the darkened space he saw the flicker of terrorized eyes. Cruhteo inhaled.

“Slaine ?”

Immediately, the room quietened. The shadow tried to blend into the wall. People were shushing the others and were very attentively looking at Cruhteo now. He ignored them.

“Slaine ?” he repeated, in the most gentle voice he could muster. “We are here to help you. I know you must be terrified right now.”

The eyes shifted from his face to something behind him and he heard Saazbaum quietly order to cover the body.

“Focus on me. I will not hurt you. They’re gone.”

A faint whining, but the little boy’s eyes stayed locked on his.

“I’m going to get the gate rack out now.” He made the effort to speak slowly and move even more slowly. He never had been good with kids personally, he never had nor even wanted any but he would not traumatize further a already terrified child. 

The shaft was finally removed. From the light in the room, Cruhteo could now see a little boy, curled up on himself, trying to blend in with the shadows. Both of his hands were on his mouth and nose-to restrain himself to make noise, Cruhteo realized with a painful pang. His face was tear strained, he was shaking but he was still silent, and Cruhteo immediately understood that he had witnessed the whole ordeal. He was not the only one to reach that conclusion because he heard Saazbaum curse again behind him. 

“They’re gone now. You’re safe. You can speak.”

Slaine’s eyes widened, but still his hands stayed clasped on his face. He was in shock and would not move, no matter how reassured.

“Can you blink to answer my questions ? Two blinks for no, three for yes. Can you do that ?”

Three blinks. He could work with this.

“Are you in pain ?”

Two blinks.

“Can you move ?”

Two, again.

“Do you want me to help you get out of there ?”

One sharp inhalation, and three blinks. Softly, Cruhteo advanced his arms down the space, and stopped when Slaine cringed away. He kept on talking to the boy, and when he saw his shoulders relax a little bit only did he continue. Finally, he could grab one trembling arm. Still going slowly, he carefully grabbed Slaine’s back, letting him have the time to adapt to his touch. He heard Saazbaum asking if there was a quiet place for him to be taken out, away from prying villagers. There was a little back door to a garden.

Cruhteo gently removed the fingers one by one out of the face of the boy. There was bloody scraps where his nails had been digging into the skin. The child was still being the most quiet he could, but Cruhteo could hear the hyperventilation in his breath. He needed to get him out now.

“Alright Slaine. I will now pull you forward. Don’t look into the room.” he hesitated, then awkwardly said “I’ll protect you.” It was Saazbaum who usually dealt with the children. He always had been more paternal than Cruhteo. The kids were usually afraid of his stoic face. 

But as Slaine nodded and let himself be pulled from the enclosed space, he was very surprised to feel the child immediately gripping his coat and burying his face in his shoulder, shaking even more. Cruhteo didn’t waste any time, scooped him up in his arms and quickly strode towards the indicated corridors. Slaine’s breathing was getting louder, and more labored. He quickly got to the back garden -small, untidy but wonderfully concealed by trees and weeds. Cruhteo instinctively understood what to do next. He carefully helped Slaine to the ground and eased his instant fall on his knees, and rubbed his back as the child started to throw up. As he was finished retching everything in his stomach, Slaine started to wail. It started slow, like a high pitched whining, to become a full scream of anguish. Cruhteo didn’t try to shush him. He held him as he cried and cried and finally passed out, going limp in his arms. Cruhteo took off his scarf and engulfed the shivering boy. It may have been spring, but the early mornings were very cold. Saazbaum had finally come out, to tell him an ambulance was on the way. He looked grim, and Cruhteo was sure he had the same expression on his face as well. 

They had an eyewitness.The aeration gate was not drilled in, which meant that Dr. Troyard last action was to make sure his son would be safe and not found by his murderers. The poor child had seen and heard everything, but they didn’t know if he would even be able to talk about it. It could take days, weeks, years, for him to process what happened . Even more to recover. Quietly, they started to ponder about what to do next. Somebody already had tipped off the media of the murder, and a news crew was on its way. Soon it would be a swarm of journalists and cameras. Revealing that Slaine had witnessed the whole ordeal would be extremely dangerous for him : the perpetrators would certainly come back to make sure no one would ever reveal their identities. And judging by the gear found on the scene, money wasn’t a problem for them either. But people would talk : while Dr. Troyard was an eminent scientist and respected scholar, few didn’t knew he had a son. Cruhteo had heard of him before, and he didn’t knew either. Nothing in the home was left to think a 6 years old was living there.

Slaine stirred just as the paramedics arrived. With a whine, he curled himself tighter in Cruhteo’s arms. Troubled, Cruhteo shot up a lost look at Saazbaum who in return just raised an eyebrow at him. He awkwardly hugged the toddler back, and convinced him to let the paramedics take care of him. He still couldn’t walk, and since he had been unconscious they took no risks and placed him on a stretcher and gave him oxygen to calm him down. He struggled weakly, but ultimately gave in and, exhausted, fell asleep soon as he swallowed a sedative pill. Cruhteo and Saazbaum couldn’t hide the presence of the ambulance, and quickly decided to tell the press for now that Dr. Troyard’s son was found unconscious and was to be hospitalized. Slaine being a minor, privacy and child’s rights protection would deter any media to dig up that he was a witness. Of course, the murderers would soon realize, and they quickly decided to get him protected at all times. Cruhteo climbed with him in the ambulance and left Saazbaum to deal with the rest. A long morning was awaiting them both.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Cruhteo let out a groan of bliss when he saw Saazbaum enter the waiting area with two large, strong and much needed coffee. It was now 9 in the morning, and Cruhteo had been guarding the child’s room since he was taken in.

Thankfully, Saazbaum waited until he finished his first sip before debriefing him. 

Dr. Troyard’s murder had already been relayed on the morning’s newscast. They knew they would have to release a statement soon, but the boy’s protection was their priority.

« How is he ? I mean, as well as a 6 years old can be after witnessing his father’s murder. »

« Shock. Agitated sleep even after being given valium. The psychiatrist who saw to him when he arrived said he already showed signs of ptsd. Beside that, no physical injury. He still doesn’t speak. »

Saazbaum sighed deeply before gulping down his coffee.

« Marylcian called. » remarked Cruhteo, rather frostily.

« Oh. Oh no »

« He wanted to immediately interview Slaine. »

Saazbaum sneered. Marylcian was one of their coworkers and needless to say they never saw eye to eye.

« That’s not even his case and even if it was— this kid is in no state to be questioned. »

« That’s why I politely told him he could shove his ‘professionalism’ up his ass. »

Cruhteo allowed himself to have a tiny smirk as Saazbaum honestly laughed. Then, his brows furrowed.

« Why is he prying anyway? »

« Beats me. » Cruhteo shrugged, but he made a mental note of not overlooking that. Their loud, obnoxious coworker wasn’t often showing such interest in their cases.

Dr Soma Yagarai finally stepped out of the room Slaine was sleeping in. He nodded at Saazbaum, then stepped outside to smoke, mentioning to Cruhteo to follow him. Saazbaum took no offense and continued to guard the room. He would soon hear about it anyway.

Yagarai stayed silent for a while, and Cruhteo didn’t press him. They had been friends for a long time-well, since Saazbaum’s accident. 

« We are hesitating to give him too much medicine for his nerves, because he is so young it could have devastating effects on the long term. He doesn’t speak, but he can nod to our questions. He is well aware of what happened to his father. Still can’t coerce him into eating- I might need your help on this » began the doctor, raising an eyebrow at him.

« Wait. Me ? » frowned Cruhteo. 

« You are the first person he saw after that traumatizing ordeal that helped him. He still clings to your scarf. If he has indeed bound with you, even just a little, that would already be a huge help. »

« Anyone in their sane minds knows I’m not good with kids. Once I smiled at a little girl and she cried- stop laughing, it’s true! »

« ‘Teo, you’re not good because you’re afraid of them. » 

« Now that’s preposterous. »

« It’s not. You are afraid of screwing up and hurting them. So you’re awkward and maintain a cold, safe distance from them because you don’t want to hurt like you were once. »

Cruhteo bit his tongue and pointedly looked at the horizon. Yagarai had that annoying sense of seeing right through people, but it’s also what made him an amazing doctor.

« I still wonder how Marito stands you. » he groaned back, but without much bite. Yagarai only beamed.

« So you will help him ? »

« Oh, fine. » relented Cruhteo. « But don’t say I didn’t warn you »

« Isn’t that a song quote ? My, Cruhteo, and here I thought you were an elderly victorian era man stuck here. There is still hope for you.”

Cruhteo only answered by a rude universal sign language as he strode back into the waiting area, Yagarai’s laugh soon hushed by the doors.

“So, what did he tell you ?” asked Saazbaum, casually looking over his shoulder. “Wait- are you really googling ‘how to talk to babies’ right now ?”

The blond man didn’t gratify him with an answer, still frowning at his phone, as Saazbaum’s grin kept growing.

“You do realize that he’s 6 years old. They are past the formula and diapers stage.”

“Hopefully.”

“That’s a fact. ‘Teo, you once said to me that you didn’t like newborns because they had ‘no political understanding’. If I’m correctly understanding what you’re trying to research, you’re gonna need serious help.”

“Yeah no shit, Saazbaum !”

They were bantering about toddlers and their prehensive thumbs when in the room, there was a yell followed by a loud crash sound and worried exclamations that made them immediately sprang into action, barging in the room, hands already reaching to their holsters--

There was no one but nurses in the room, and they were trying to hush a trembling form under a table. One of them eyed them, and whispered hurriedly “he had woken up and immediately went to hide- _get those out of my sight now_ ” as he rose to meet them, his colleagues still trying to reassure little Slaine. 

They could hear pitched and labored, quick breathing, and a tentative quiet whine. Slowly, Cruhteo crouched and felt so sad at the sight he was momentarily taken aback. Slaine was trying to blend in with the white walls, his hands on his mouth, Cruhteo’s scarf in his arms and dropping on the floor. His eyes were closed and refused to be touched, no matter how much the nurses were trying.

Yagarai had entered the room again and had a pointed look at Cruhteo that clearly meant “it’s up to you.”. The blond man sighed and then got closer to Slaine. Soon as he spoke, Slaine eyes immediately opened and focused on him.

“Hello, Slaine. Do you recognize me ?”

There was no blinking this time. The child nodded.

“You are safe. You are in a hospital. Nobody here will hurt you.”

Slaine didn’t show a reaction to that, and Cruhteo was making sure to repeat what Yagarai whispered to him. But still he kept to the wall, his eyes darting between Cruhteo and the nurses. It wasn’t working much. Cruhteo sighed internally, and simply sat on the ground, and a little awkwardly, gestured to Saazbaum.

“Do you remember him ?”

A little, hesitant nod.

“This is my friend and coworker, detective Saazbaum Eichwald. I didn’t tell you my name, didn’t I ?”

Slaine shook his head, his breathing slowing down a little.

« I’m detective Cruhteo Weissmeyer—» he hesitated for a bit, and then decided to go for the truth.

« We are both in charge of your father’s case. We are here to protect you and find those who did this to your dad.»

At this, Slaine stilled and finally let his gaze rest on Cruhteo, appraising him with all the might of a 6 years old. There was a beat of silence, and the boy nodded as his breathing calmed.

Cruhteo forbade the sigh of relief to cross his lips, and continued to focus his attention on Slaine. His panicked breathing had ceased now, and while he wasn’t crying he was still silent. 

Well. One step at the time.

« I will make sure that nobody will hurt you here » he continued, ignoring his years of experience that were screaming at him that he knew better than to makes promises to the victims, to get personally involved. But Yagarai had been right, there was no denying there was a fragile bond between him and the kid- and even if he knew he should walk away, he couldn’t either, for reasons he refused to admit to himself- for now. So he kept on soothing the boy, trying to find the words that in Slaine’s place he’d wish he would hear. Cruhteo may not know much about children, but he did know that they understood way much more than adults thought. 

Slowly, he managed to coerce Slaine into getting out of his hiding spot. The child eyed the syringes in the nurse’s hand’s warily. 

« If you calm down enough, they won’t have to prick you- they can give you something to drink instead” he supplied on a whim, mentally cringing because he hadn’t checked if they had anything other than injections, then relaxing when a nurse swiftly excused herself from the room, the syringe with her. Slaine tensed shoulders sagged a bit -Cruhteo couldn’t blame him. He hadn’t liked shots much when he was young either. 

The boy sat on the bed, looking pointedly at his feet, then inhaled and gazed at Cruhteo again. He then hurriedly took off the scarf that was dangling from his shoulders and started to fold it, careful as he fumbled around with the soft wool. 

Cruhteo stared at him, at loss for a moment, as Slaine wordlessly offered him the scarf back.

« Don’t worry, you can keep it. I don’t mind. » he said softly, surprised to find he meant every word of it. 

Slaine continued to stare at him but nodded and brought the soft wool closer to him. Cruhteo turned to go sit on the desk chair near him, and nearly stopped when he heard the quietest « thank you ». Slaine had curled up like a ball, his head buried in the scarf. 

« You’re welcome » Cruhteo answered, sharing a look of relief with Saazbaum. His voice sounded hoarse from the scream he had let out earlier, but it was still progress.

Slaine thanked the nurse who came in with his medication, dutifully finished his glass and even allowed himself to be tucked in.

He was out in minutes.

Saazbaum was waiting for him outside, answering a phone call with a grim look on his face. 

« Higher ups notified us that Dr. Troyard was working on an important project. And our technicians just confirmed that his laptop as well as several important classified reports he had been handed. » he told Cruhteo after hanging up.

« He must have discovered something big, for him to be silenced like that. »

« And we have no idea what. »

« Have you made any progress on the kid’s relatives ? »

At this, Saazbaum sighed and shot a look full of compassion at the closed door.

« Dr.Troyard had a visa for both his son and him. From what we got, he wasn’t staying in the same places for long. The house was a furnished rent, besides the changes made to the office. Papers said Slaine Troyard’s mother passed away when he was 1. No relatives from her or him back in Norway are fit- it’s already an administrative nightmare trying to evaluate his assets. »

Cruhteo frowned.

« So he’s… ? »

« Automatically declared a pupil of the state and will end up in the system here, yes. »

« Hm. »

Saazbaum shot him a pointed look that Cruhteo pretended he did not see.

« Wait- isn’t Darzana’s girlfriend in the administration ? »

« Mizusaki ? »

« Yeah, wasn’t she in the foster system herself ? You should call her, she could facilitate the kiddo's situation. »

« Good idea. Besides, I heard Darzana’s office will likely take the case. »

« You do that, I’ll go check with the coroner to see how’s the autopsy’s going. »

He nodded as he pulled out his cellphone, Saazbaum already disappearing in the hallways. They had a long day ahead of them.

* * *

Cruhteo threw an irritated look at the door. Yagarai had somehow cornered him into having a meal with Slaine, the little boy having troubles to eat. He had slept for most of the previous day as he and Saazbaum worked, and had a very short rest on that night before they were back to the hospital. So far, they had no lead and it was frustrating. This was the work of paid professionals and they had been very careful erasing every evidence of their passage. And now, he was sitting on a little table in front of Slaine’s bed, a tray with prepackaged meals in front of them. 

He didn’t know what to say. Small talk felt stupid, the silence stretching awkwardly. He carefully erased any intonation of exasperation off his voice ; it wasn’t Slaine’s fault if his two friends had ganged up on him like that. Slaine still looked meekly at his feet, avoiding to look at him. 

He inhaled sharply -this was a meal with a six years old, he had been in situations worse than that- and started serving them both plates of what was in the packages. He frowned at the sorry excuse of mashed potatoes.

“It’s important that you eat, even though I understand why you wouldn't, hospital food is disgusting” he interrupted himself, cringing. He was supposed to encourage the boy to eat, not give him even more reasons not to ! He was about to rectify his aim when he heard a little snort. Slaine actually had smiled a bit at his sentence. He felt the corner of his own lips lifting, and started to eat. After a few seconds, Slaine mirrored his actions, adjusting his grip on the plastic cutlery. 

_Such a polite child_ , he thought with a bit of sadness. He really didn’t deserve this. 

He tried to show enthusiasm at the food, but he knew he was doing a poor job of it.

“Oh this is just- this is… this is awful,” he groaned, giving up. Slaine giggled a bit, and ate some more.

“It’s.. not very good” he whispered, a bigger smile on his face. Cruhteo inwardly cheered -that was the first sentence he heard the kid say, and decided to continue on with honesty. The nurses may be angry with him afterwards, this was worth it.

“It isn’t, indeed. I’m not supposed to tell you that. They want you to eat.”

Slaine kept his smile, his legs swishing against the bed. Cruhteo felt bemused. This was the first time he felt so comfortable with a child. 

“I'll tell you what,” he began after a few moments of silent eating, “You eat what you can here, and I’ll bring you some baked sweets from outside. Deal ?”

The boy thought about it for a second, then smiled as he took his dessert, on his own this time. 

“Deal.”

Cruhteo nodded, satisfied. It was a shameless bribe, but if there was someone that deserved to indulge a little, it certainly was him. He had noticed how he hadn’t eaten most of his plate. 

From there, he managed to keep Slaine talking, asking him about his favorite food, hobbies. He learned that he liked to learn, that his favorite food was strawberry jam sandwiches (he had said it with a wistful look on his face) and that he drew. Mentally he noted to ask Yagarai about bringing him some papers and crayons, with a little bit of chance they could get something to help them with their investigation.

He carefully avoided to remind him about the previous night- this was the first semblance of normalcy the boy was displaying, and he knew he definitely couldn’t conduct an interview without a professional present. For legal reasons, and he didn’t have that much faith in his nurturing capacities either. 

As he excused himself to leave, finding himself sincerely sorry to leave him -was he getting softer with age ?- Slaine surprised him once more.

“One of them had blonde hair like you.”

Cruhteo inhaled. A first clue. 

“Thank you. Do you think you could remember enough to describe that man to one of our artists ? To help us ?” he breathed, wondering if he hadn’t jinxed it. 

“I’ll try to do it” gulped Slaine, looking deeply unsettled and he mentally cursed himself. The boy wasn’t ready yet. 

“He… He had a mask like the doctors have. That’s all I can think of. I didn’t see his face clearly. I’m sorry.”

_A chirurgical mask ? Interesting._

“I see. Thank you Slaine. Every detail is important. And you don’t have to apologize. You did nothing wrong. I’ll call the nurses so they can give you your medicine, alright ?”

He turned to the door, lost in thoughts. This case was becoming just more _bizarre_.

* * *

  
  


“A chirurgical mask ? it doesn’t make sense. Do you think he is sure of this ?”

“Well, ask him yourself.” growled Cruhteo. Saazbaum had the decency to look embarrassed. 

Four days had passed. Dr. Troyard’s autopsy report had came, and more questions along with it. 

Just as they suspected, he had been tortured for hours before being shot in the head. The ballistic had given them a generic bullet, from a gun easily procurable on the black market. No fingerprints. And no sign of whatsoever Dr. Troyard was researching. He had been a careful man. Too careful, even. 

“We’ll have to interrogate him soon, anyway.” mused Saazbaum. Cruhteo sighed. He had already made arrangements with Yagarai. They couldn’t afford more delay. There had been a leak in the press, and there was now a permanent guard in front of Slaine’s room. In the hallways too. The reporters had gotten the hospital’s name, and there was a swarm of reporters barely restrained by the security. 

They marched to the playroom they were told the interview would take place, with a psychiatrist, social worker and nurse ready to assist. The more distractions there was, the better. 

Slaine was scribbling on a sheet of paper when they got here. His drawings were cryptid at best- long figures clothed in black, one with a blue mask, a circular shape with green on it, and a disturbing amount of red. At least, he was talking now. He was a bright kid, more in advance than his peers but behind them in terms of socialisation. 

They were ready to begin when there was a commotion in the hallway. Their hands flew to their holsters when the door busted open. A man, smartly dressed and with a perpetual expression of disdain on their face, started to yell. 

“This has been going on long enough ! This child needs to talk, stop coddling him at once ! Have you forgotten how to do your work ?” he erupted, waving his badge to the security. 

“Marylcian, what are you doing here ? This isn’t your case !” Saazbaum growled, annoyed. 

“Well someone has to stop stalling and ask the right questions. He has had enough time. We are all pressured by the press and the government.”

“Saazbaum-” Cruhteo started.

“Sir ! You have to leave now !” boomed the offended psychiatrist in return, adding to the chaos. 

“Do you know how many emails I’m getting every day, Eichwald ?”

“Do I look like I care you moron-”

“SAAZBAUM !” 

All of them turned to Cruhteo, who was kneeling to the ground. Slaine had dropped to the floor and was hyperventilating, and they registered the beginning of a high pitched scream. He puked as he tried to retreat in a corner, totally panicked, his hands screwed on his face. 

“I have to get him out of here- Deal with this idiot before I lose it-” Cruhteo said quickly, already reaching for Slaine as Marylcian’s voice raised to a higher level, disgusted by the boy. 

Cruhteo lifted Slaine in his arms and the boy immediately threw his arms around his neck, crying hysterically. He went past bemused security guards and took Slaine back to his room, shouting to nurses to not let anyone save them and Saazbaum enter. 

The noise abruptly stopped as he stepped into the room and started to instinctively rock Slaine in his arms, shushing him with words of comfort in french, lapsing back into the familiarity of his native language as he often did when he was stressed- and even if he was certain that Slaine did not understand what he was saying, he soon calmed, his breathing labored. He smoothed his hair, repeating the same words and comforting gestures over and over when Slaine was overcome with a new fit of panic, until he fell asleep out of exhaustion. He tucked him in carefully as Saazbam and Yagarai arrived into the room.

“That son of a bitch,” fumed Saazbaum. “All this progress, lost ! If he ever pulls this again, I’ll kill him.”

Cruhteo stayed silent, deep in thoughts. 

He took Saazbaum to a corner of the room while Yagarai checked on Slaine.

“The gun the ballistic found… Isn’t it a commonly used model in the police ?” he asked, pieces of the puzzles starting to assemble in his mind.

Saazbaum’s mirrored grim expression told him that he immediately understood what he was referring too. 

“That would explain why he was so interested in the case… Oh fuck.”

“He wore a chirurgical mask… Marylcian is a gemaphobe… The kid had a trauma response soon as he heard his voice.”

Saazbaum inhaled.

“What do we do now ?”

They both looked on the sleeping, shaking form in the bed.

“We protect Slaine. And we find enough proof to get a warrant.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU get therapy ! YOU get therapy ! YOU ALL get therapy !!!

Darzana Magbaredge listened attentively to him. 

It was one of the many things Cruhteo appreciated about her ; she was calm and professional, and after many years of collaboration, they had become good friends. They had started working together when they both had their diplomas : he was one of the youngest detectives to be promoted in the Geneva’s homicides division and she was the youngest assistant to the prosecutor bureau. They had bonded out of a shared contempt of the patronizing superiority of their elders towards them.

Cruhteo had witnessed her pining after Mizusaki and endured many long rants about how “no man was good enough for her” until he had enough and told her to ask her out before he went crazy. It had been 5 years ago, and they were living together now. 

As he finished his summary of the investigations and their suspicions on Marylcian, her fingers started to tap the table in wonder.

“This is not gonna be easy. I hate that it is like that, but I can’t get a warrant to search his house just based on a hunch you have- our case needs to be strong because this guy is rich and protected by the police. If you show any sign of suspicion towards him, he could endanger the kid’s life even more than it is now. We need to think this through.” she said after a moment of reflection. 

“I figured as much” grimaced Cruhteo, finishing his coffee. 

“I’m surprised you managed to not punch him in the face.”

“I… I wanted to, but I had other priorities on the moment.”

Darzana smirked at him.

“Oh, right. The Troyard boy.”

He knew that teasing expression and glared at her.

“What did Yagarai exactly tell you ? That man needs to learn to mind his own business,” he growled. She just laughed and patted his shoulder. 

“Oh come on ‘Teo, we are just happy that you learn to live a little.”

“I’m living very well, thank you.”

“Being married to your job doesn’t count,” she jabbed right back at him.

He had nothing to answer to that so he just frowned at his plate, angry that she hit right.

Darzana sighed and put his hand atop of his. 

“Cruhteo, you may have made a lot of progress since we first met, but we can all see that you are working yourself to the bone. How many extra hours do Saazbaum and you pull off ? When was the last time you took a break ?”

“There’s a lot to do- and besides if I had been interested in pleasing my father I would have accepted the wedding he’d arranged for me. I wouldn’t be happier. Can you seriously imagine me with a wife and children ? In a manor, with a cane like some stuck up aristocrat whose head is up in his arse ? ”

“I gotta admit that’s terrifying. An heteresoxual version of you is nightmare fuel, full offense.”

He snorted. 

“But that’s not what I meant,” she continued. “You can have a right to happiness that isn’t following societal norms. Your father is long dead, now. And the best revenge is to live well. You can make him roll in his grave and still be thriving. Because you do a lot for others, but you’re not doing anything to help you.”

“Christ, Darzana. Have you taken lessons from Yagarai or what ?” he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Was it too much ?” she laughed.

“No. The bit about my father was harsh.”

“You’re welcome.”

“More seriously- Alright, I’ll admit it ; I like that kid. That’s why I should keep my distances. It’ll only be harder on him when I’ll have to leave. I know better than that. Also I’m not some substitute of his father that just gets to walk in like that. That child should be with someone that’ll be good to him. He should be with his dad.” 

She let out a sigh of the long suffering. 

“What’s been done can’t be changed. Remember your fucking therapy, Cruhteo. And don’t give me that look. Believe it or not, but your well being is important to a lot of people. There’s a lot more stuff that is important than work. By example, how are things with Sa-”

“Oh would you look at the time I have to get back to work !” he said quickly, getting up and grabbing his coat. 

“Cruhteo ! I’m not done with you !” she pouted. 

“See you, prosecutor Magbaredge ! Thanks for the lunch !” he gave her a little ironic wave of his hand and slipped out of her office in the hallway, closing the door on her insults, though her laughing told him she wasn’t really mad. 

* * *

  
  
  


His excuse hadn’t been faked at all ; he really needed to go back to work. Saazbaum was currently the one at the hospital watching over Slaine. He had sent him a text saying the forensics in charge of Dr. Troyard’s autopsy needed to speak to them ; Cruhteo was on his way to join Saazbaum. 

Rafia, from their lab, was waiting for them next to a table full of sealed bags- objects from the crime scene, as well as the recovered personal effects of Dr.Troyard. 

“Alright lads, we finished the inventory, as for the autopsy, you already know. He’ll be ready for the morticians soon- just need to have a full analysis of any evidence left, then we’ll green light. I’m afraid it’ll be impossible to get an open casket for him.”

“You got anything relevant for us ?”

“I wish,” she groaned, looking harassed. “Those guys were a little bit too professional to my liking. All I can tell is that they were at least four of them, based on the blood splatters we found on scene. It would be easier if I had info on the perpetrators- any chance with that poor kid ?”

“We encountered some problems,” answered laconically Saazbaum. They both had agreed they couldn’t share their suspicions, not yet. Getting to corrupt detectives of their division wasn’t impossible but it certainly meant there must have been a lot of money involved, and the police weren't any better. The more they pondered about it, the more it made sense that Marylcian was picked. He had boasted that he wanted to go into politics later, that was why he had become a detective -the money wasn’t an issue for him, and what better way to beat up people legally than being in the police ? 

“Oh right. Marylcian.” Rafia sneered. “He had the gall to come here and ask me for the autopsy report.”

Saazbaum exchanged a look with Cruhteo. Rafia continued on, oblivious to their silent communication. 

“I got him to fuck off of course. That hindrance is a waste of my time.”

Cruhteo silently thanked Rafia for her professionalism and the info she unknowingly revealed to them. Marylcian was so arrogant to the point of thinking he wouldn’t get caught was causing him to get careless. Now, if only they had enough for a warrant…

“What is this ?” he asked, looking through the evidence, his gaze falling on a small brown piece carefully protected by a glass slice. 

“We don’t know yet. It’s going to be examined later today. It was the last evidence we retrieved. It was partially ingested by Troyard. I almost didn’t notice it.” she said sympathetically. “I hope it’ll help you guys once we figure out what it is and how it got in his throat.”

“Thanks, Rafia. We’ll be taking anything at this point,” sighed Saazbaum. 

Cruhteo suddenly took one of the protective bags in his hands. He carefully looked over it. 

“Ah. It was the Doctor’s necklace. It got an awful lot of blood on it, but nothing else.”

“That shape,” breathed Cruhteo. “It’s familiar.”

He turned the evidence carefully, trying to remember where he had seen it. The dried blood was hiding the pattern on it, but if he looked at it that way- it finally clicked.

“It’s from Slaine’s drawings. The circle with green in it that he kept doing.”

Saazbaum inhaled. 

“We should see if this necklace has any special meaning to him. Maybe it’s what the murderers looked for ? Slaine was spending a lot of time with his father while he was working. Maybe he unconsciously remembers something from it.” he said as Cruhteo nodded, grim.

“We have to go. Thank you, Rafia. Tell Zebring we said hi.” Saazbaum said as they hurried out of the lab, Rafia waved at them, no offense taken in their hurried departure. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Cruhteo sighed as he looked over the case files scattered all over his coffee table. He had gotten home late, fixed himself some dinner but could not find sleep so he decided his time was better spent working. 

Tharsis was happily sleeping on his lap, her low purr soothing him as he scritched her soft ears. 

The necklace lead had sadly been a dead end. Slaine remembered the necklace -it was a gift from his mother to his father, who never departed from it- and Yagarai had explained that Slaine’s drawings were merely a manifestation of trauma blending into his memories. He understood what happened, but couldn’t healthily process it. He was too young -and even for an adult, coming to terms with what he witnessed was incredibly hard. Cruhteo tried not to think about the look of utter sadness he had after he asked if he could have the necklace back, and they had to tell him it was police evidence and hence sealed away. Cruhteo had felt honestly heartbroken at Slaine’s despair, and helpless at the broken irritation the child had displayed for the remainder of the day, ending with a nervous breakdown and pleas for his father as the nurses sedated him. Cruhteo had remained by his bedside until Yagarai had practically ordered him to go home and sleep. He had relented but complied, taking some of Slaine’s drawings with him to look at, hoping for a hidden clue, anything.

Now that he had settled down for the first time in days, he could reflect a bit on himself. And he didn’t like it. 

He was getting too involved. Too close with the victim. It had never happened before, and all of his instincts screamed at him to bail out, to let go and be cold like he always was. But at the same time, the other part of his brain was feeling compassion and pity. Slaine didn’t deserve what happened to him, but didn’t deserve either to be patronized like he didn’t understand what happened or to be kept at a distance. It was the first time that Cruhteo had allowed his defences to melt and to care so much. In many ways, Slaine reminded him of himself as a child ; lost and traumatized. And he didn’t want him to have the same miserable childhood he had. He cared. 

Yagarai had been right. He was afraid of fucking up, afraid of being like his father, that he didn’t allow anyone and certainly not himself to care. But at the same time, being cold and aloof was a way of being like his father. 

He hated it. 

Inhaling, he forced himself to remember the grounding exercises he had learned, to recognize the anger within him but keep it at bay. Tharsis shifted, feeling his struggle, and purred only louder, rubbing her nose on his cheek. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of the fluffy fur under his hands, the calming vibration. After 15 minutes, he felt calm enough. 

With a little smile, he scratched Tharsis’s head. The cat had been a loyal companion to him for 3 years now, when his therapist had advised him that having to take care of a pet would help with his loneliness and depression. He had accepted, a bit skeptical at first but when he had entered the rescue center and she had walked right over to him, jumped in his arms and refused to be put down, he knew he would do anything for her. It helped to have Tharsis at home, to come back to his apartment to see that she was well taken care of. 

Cruhteo had been 17 when he realized he needed to act before he became exactly like his father. So he had snuck out of home, pretended to have extra lessons, and went to ask for a psychological evaluation. It hadn’t been easy, processing the abuse and admitting he himself was on his way to continue the cycle, but in the end, it had been the best decision of his life. 

Soon as it was safe for him to do so, he bailed out of the engagement arranged by his father- his former fiancée first took it hard, but he took the time to explain to her that it wouldn’t be fair to either of them ; he would never love her, and she deserved as much as him to be happy. She finally understood, and today she was married to a man that sincerely loved her. 

He had lost a lot of friends and gained others, and the ones that really cared stayed. Saazbaum and Orlane had been his best support. It was Orlane that made him realize he needed help. Saazbaum had given him a place to crash when his father got too bad, and an ear to listen. 

It was a long and arduous path; it was a constant work in progress and he did not know if he was good, but he was trying. It had been hard, confronting himself and his mistakes and to change. Yet he was glad he did. 

He had no ounce of love nor compassion left for his father. The man only had the right to call himself that by their biological connection. When he finally kicked the bucket, Cruhteo found himself the sole heir of the Weissmeyer family. He wasted no time and sold off the family manor and properties without looking back. When friends of his father came to tell him that he was dishonoring the bloodline, offering to advise him financially, he donated most of his wealth. It was spiteful and never regretted it. He had grown up with enough money around to realize others needed it way more than him. 

It hadn’t been a sudden realization overnight, but years of questioning oneself. And today… Darzana had hit the nail on the head. He was exhausted and cold. He had thrown himself into work to hide away, and it wasn’t pretty. Just a week ago, he would have laughed had anyone told him he would care so much. He had shut down all that part of himself, as he did when he was weary and feeling bad. He couldn’t deny any longer that he longed for something more- yet as always the cold and bitter self doubt and hatred made him run away. Again.

His phone ringing interrupted his pitiful thoughts, and a shadow of a smile appeared on his face at seeing the caller. Saazbaum unknowingly always had the right timing. He answered. 

“ _Couldn’t sleep either ?_ ”

“This is so frustrating,” he groaned. “The more days that pass we lose potential evidence. And the system protects him because we can’t have an arrest without proof. It’s made to protect people like him, even more if they have money.”

“ _The lab is running tests on an eventual print of tires, but they don’t have much to work with. Maybe that will lead us somewhere,_ ” said Saazbaum without much energy, sounding as upset as he was. “ _Anything on the drawings ? A miracle maybe ?_ ”

“I wish.” Cruhteo said as his gaze fell on the papers on the table. He picked one as Saazbaum started to ramble about lab administrative delays, trying to decipher what wasn’t there. Sticky figures clothed in black, one curled up with red all around that he didn’t want to think about, flesh colored crayon to represent the skin, a blue mask on one, medical gloves on the hands-

He inhaled and looked more attentively at the drawing -something in him was screaming that there was something. He looked more carefully at the silhouettes. 

“Saaz. I’m gonna have to call you back. Warn Darzana we are getting to her office first thing in the morning.”

“ _You found something ?_ ” his friend’s voice tense.

“Not sure yet. I have to talk to Rafia.”

He rushed to end the call and immediately get a hold of the coroner, frantically wishing that she was still awake as he scrambled to get old photos from their last workplace party, Tharsis jumping hurriedly off his lap throwing him an offended look - there it was.

“ _Weissmeyer ! Do you know what time it is_ ?”

“I might have something for you to look for,” he began immediately, too excited to apologize.

“ _Tell me._ ” she said at once, picking up on his implication. 

“The piece you found in Troyard’s throat, how fast can you identify what it’s made of ?”

“ _Well it’ll be quicker if we had an idea of what to look for, but I guess you calling at midnight isn’t just for the pleasure of depriving me of my beauty rest ?”_

“If I tell you it’s leather ? Very expensive one, in fact. Specially handmade by some luxury designer on a commission. I’ll even get you a picture reference.” he made the effort to keep his voice down for his neighbors, adrenaline rushing through his veins. 

There was a silence on the other end of the line, then the rustling of bed sheets. “ _I’m going back to the lab and getting our analyst. With luck he’s still there, that guy is almost as workaholic as you are._ ”

“You’re the best ! I’ll meet you there. Thank you Rafia.” he said sincerely, knowing she didn’t like to be disturbed when her work hours were finished.

“ _I know I am,_ ” she huffed. “ _You better bake me a whole cake when this is over.”_

  
  


* * *

  
  


Darzana was looking very sternly at both of them. It was the following morning, and Cruhteo was running on caffeine and barely concealed restlessness. 

“You want me to get you a search warrant based on a traumatized child’s drawing ?” she finally said, glaring at them.

“And a ripped piece of leather,” supplied Saazbaum. 

“Which you know won’t hold in front of a judge, much less a jury if you geniuses don’t find a match,” she growled.

“We have to try anyway.” argued Cruhteo back. “If we wait too much he’ll hear about it and get rid of the evidences. It’s already risky enough to bring Rafia and Mazuurek into confidence !”

“That’s exactly what I’m worried about ! How do you know he hasn’t burnt everything already ?!”

“Because he is an arrogant piece of shit, that’s why.” retorted Saazbaum, angry. “He’s so sure that his status and money will protect him; he has already slipped up ! We were able to determine that it was leather from gloves designed for a rich germaphobe whom we know has them tailor made because he can’t shut up about it !”

“Darzana. You know we’re out of time. We have to go for it.” Cruhteo said, anxious at the idea of leaving Slaine alone. They didn’t know how far the corruption reached. Even if they had placed their most trusted agents to protect him, it was still a dangerous gamble to make.

There was a beat of silence.

“You better find me a match,” she sighed, grabbing her phone. “Now you lot fuck off my office. I have a judge to convince.”

They both breathed in relief, and excused themselves, taking the drawing and reports with them. 

Saazbaum was the one who drove them back to the hospital Slaine was in, Cruhteo having far too less sleep than he did. He had managed to drift a bit here and there while Rafia and Mazuurek busied themselves with the research of the mysterious piece.

Cruhteo’s intuition had been right. Now all they needed was a matching glove.

  
  


* * *

Slaine slept when they arrived, and continued on as they waited anxiously. Yagarai had told them they had been obligated to sedate him again. He had woken up still upset and agitated as yesterday, the toll of the ordeal finally reaching its breaking point. It was bound to happen anyway. Slaine had been admirably resilient. 

They waited with baited breath, Cruhteo nervously checking his phone every minute. Saazbaum was pacing in front of the room, launching paranoid looks at everyone that crossed the corridor.

Finally, the call came. As soon the paper was faxed, they were on their way, several cars full of reinforcements and technicians following them. They took no risk. 

Marylcian was living in a nice, private neighborhood off the city, in a wide luxurious house that had nothing to envy to a villa. Fortunately for them, he was home. Unfortunately for him. He blanched when he saw them arrive, but quickly recovered and plastered a sneer on his face as he greeted them. 

“What is the meaning of this ?” he bellowed, trying to remain calm and failing miserably at it. They had seen enough guilty murderers to know he was at the very least hiding something big. 

“You’ve been served.” said Cruhteo neutrally as he showed him the warrant. He took a nasty pleasure in seeing beads of sweat appear on Marylcian’s temples. 

Marylcian’s wife got out of the house as well, frowning as she looked at the agents starting to invade her house. 

“What’s happening ?” she asked anxiously, her voice raising slightly. 

“We have here a warrant to conduct a search in your property, Sophie.” Saazbaum told her, motioning at the paper.

Cruhteo narrowed his eyes at her bewildered expression as she looked at her husband.

“A search ? For what ?” she said, and they saw the look of afraid suspicion she shot at Marylcian. Who didn’t miss it either.

“Shut it ! Don’t tell them anything before our lawyer is here.” he snarled as she flinched. “I don’t know on what grounds exactly you accuse me, but I’ll guarantee you’ll regret it !”

“Who said anything about accusing yet ? Do you have something to hide ? If not, then there’s no problem we search your house.” retorted Saazbaum, deflecting Marylcian’s anger on him while Cruhteo led the woman away from them, to the living room. 

“Let’s go have a glass of water, Sophie.”

She stayed silent. 

“Is there something you wanted to tell me ?” he probed carefully after a few moments of silence. She bit her lip and shuffled on her feet. Ha. He had something.

“Marylcian is suspected of a very gruesome murder. If there’s something you know, or have noticed, it’s vital you tell us.”

He led her to a chair. He had no problems with Sophie, if not her bad taste in men. On the times he had met her, she had been down to earth and kind. He hoped that same kindness wouldn’t lead her to trust her husband. He could see she had doubts herself.

“Sophie. We have an eyewitness. A little boy. He witnessed his father getting tortured and killed. We have to know.”

It was a low blow, but he had to. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked at the pictures of her children on a nearby cabinet. Cruhteo was glad they were at school.

“He didn’t tell me anything… But…” she whispered after taking several deep breaths. He waited patiently, not pressing her now that she started to talk. “But a week ago, he left one evening and came back very late in the night. He never goes that long- He said he was going to see a few friends but he never takes that long ! I thought, I thought he was cheating,” she continued, miserable “He locked himself in his office afterwards and the maid wasn’t allowed go clean up since… He insisted to take care of his own laundry and he never does, so I sneaked in and looked because I thought I would find some lingerie or something” she chuckled bitterly, crying openly now “but instead I found badly washed clothes, they still were stained and his ripped gloves, he never throws away a pair like that, he never stains them like this and I - I knew it was blood ! Then I heard about the murder on the news and I- I didn’t say anything !”

It was a floodgate of sincere remorse and betrayal. It was sad to see, and Cruhteo only hated Marylcian more.

“Did you fear for your safety and those of your children ?” he asked, and her silence was enough to tell him she did. He knew what was left to ask, and he tried not to speak too hurriedly, to not show her how he was ready to bolt at the answer.

“Has he thrown the gloves, the clothes ? Is there a chance that you kept them ?” 

She nodded, and he let out a breath of relief.

“I’ve hid and replaced them with other stained ones before he burnt them- he never checks anyway. I think I knew but I didn’t want to… I tried to tell myself it wasn’t true. That monster. And I let that fucker sleep in my bed-” she cried more, distraught.

“Give them to us, and we’ll make sure you and your children can get away from him.” he said. He had more suspicions, but he’ll have to ask later. 

* * *

  
  


Tharsis was curled on his chest, happy to have him finally back after the hectics days and nights since he had called Rafia. He was petting her absentmindedly, deep in thoughts. 

The most satisfying part hadn’t been Marylcian look of horror and anger when they showed him his gloves in an evidence bag. It hadn’t been when a technician had gotten Dr. Troyard’s laptop out of his safe. Not when Marylcian had asked for a bargain in exchange for accomplices names and who paid them. Neither when soon after, they arrested some known offenders, the stolen papers of Dr.Troyard along with them. It had been when Cruhteo had gone to Slaine and told him it finally was over and when the boy had tearfully asked for a hug, he gladly took him, not bothered by the cries and snot.

It had taken a few sleepless nights and frantic calls, paperworks but finally it was over. It had been determined that his wife didn’t had any responsibility nor knowledge of the murder plot and she had agreed to testify against Marylcian. As for her unwilling complicit acts, she’d have to answer for that later. She wasn’t charged for now, and the domestic abuse Cruhteo and Saazbaum had discovered she suffered at the hands of Marylcian pleaded in her favor. She’d have to live with it for the rest of her life. Marylcian had destroyed Dr Troyard and Slaine’s lives, as well as his family who would have to wear that burden forever. 

The case was now going into the skilled hands of Darzana. It was rumored that some politicians had already fled the country when their names got out in the investigation. The actual trial of Marylcian and his murder for hire accomplices would take place in months, years even and Cruhteo had faith in Darzana- she was one of the best prosecutors there was, after all. She had already discovered a money trail on their bank accounts. The resolution of the murder was plastered all over the news.

Meanwhile, the murderers were all placed into custody. From what he heard, Marylcian’s accomplices hadn’t been very happy to hear their companion sold them as soon as he was arrested to save his own skin. He had asked to be put in protective custody, and Saazbaum had taken vindictive pleasure into telling him his demand was being processed. He could handle the anxiety. 

At last, Slaine wouldn’t have to worry about the stress of facing those responsible for a merciful few years. Hopefully he would have healed more before then. Ever since the news of the arrest, he had looked less on edge. He was able to identify every single perpetrator when they were lined up. As studies of the crime scene showed, the shaft in the wall had given him full view of the ordeal. He was in for a lifetime of therapy, but at least he was responding positively to the first seances. 

He was soon going to be released from the hospital to go into the foster system- a few days after the funeral of his father. Cruhteo reluctantly admitted that he was going to miss him. It made him anticipate the ceremony ; it would be the last time he would see Slaine Troyard. He wanted to say it was fine, but it wasn’t. He had already started to space up his visits to the hospital, busy by the mountains of paperworks and trying to prepare the boy for his absence. He tried to tell himself that it was better that way, but the sentence felt like a lie. His mood over the days had gotten worse.

If he was being honest with himself, it was breaking his heart.

Sighing, he turned into his bed, Tharsis settling near him. Her purr soon helped him sleep.

* * *

It was a cold yet sunny morning. Cruhteo and Saazbaum were walking in the Saint-Georges cemetery, silently making their way to the place the ceremony would be taking place. They were early.

“How nice of you to pay for the funeral,” said Saazbaum after a few more moments of silence. He had been sincere, his tone devoid of any irony.

“It’s not like I don’t have the money.” answered Cruhteo laconically, not wanting to discuss the matter further. Saazbaum took the hint and kept his mouth shut. He still smiled at Cruhteo. It was lovely to see him thaw and try. It was making him fall for him even more.

They stopped at an alley, and Cruhteo told him he was going to greet Darzana. She was waiting on another row far from where they were, but Saazbaum recognized Cruhteo’s discreet way of giving him privacy.

He really appreciated it. Saazbaum made his way to the gravestone by the tree, and kneeled in the fresh grass.

It had been years ago, enough for him to grieve properly and not feel an overwhelming pain when looking at the marble stone. The sadness was still here, but he was now able to smile at the memories. The ache had become fond souvenirs of their time together.

  
  


“Hello, Orlane.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Darzana walked with him to the minister awaiting them. Mizusaki was going to arrive later with Slaine. The closed coffin, adorned of flowers, was standing next to the plot, ready to be lowered.

Yagarai and Marito arrived a few minutes after them, stopping at the grave they were at before. Darzana smiled briefly at her former brother’s boyfriend, but didn’t go to greet them. Being at the cemetery was still tense for them, so they settled for politely ignoring each other. Saazbaum was soon here too and addressed a rueful smile at Cruhteo, coming to stand to his side, both silently searching in the other for support.

Finally, Mizusaki and a social worker made their way to them, accompanied by a little boy in black clothes. Upon seeing the coffin, Slaine actually recoiled. Cruhteo walked up to him, greeting him softly as behind him the undertakers were putting the coffin in place. 

The social worker gave them a little space, and Slaine focused his attention on the blond man before him.

Cruhteo kneeled to his level and patiently helped him to calm himself until his breath was back to normal.

“It’s very brave of you to be here today. If you don’t feel comfortable with being close, we can stay here.”

“You’ll be with me ?” breathed Slaine, and Cruhteo knew it wasn’t about watching the ceremony here or there.

“I will.” he said sincerely, and the ghost of a smile appeared on the child’s face.

“I think I want to go,” he whispered, looking afraid.

“I can help you if you’d like,” Cruhteo offered plainly. Then, he remembered what he had taken with him.

He reached into his pocket, seizing Slaine’s worried attention of the coffin once again. The boy gasped when he opened his palm, the green and silver necklace resting in it.

“Since it wasn’t going to be used for the trial, I pulled a few strings and was able to get the clearance out of the evidence room.” he smiled sadly, not telling him how he had Rafia carefully clean it. Slaine’s eyes became misty as he helped him pass on the chain.

“It’s yours.” 

The child was clutching the pendant, seeming to take courage in it. Cruhteo hesitated, then offered him his hand. Slaine gladly took it and together, they walked to the funeral.

It was a simple ceremony- Slaine did not stop holding his hand during all the while. 

Dr. Troyard was laid to rest. 

It was time to say goodbye.

Slaine looked as lost as he did, and as pained as he felt. He thanked them one more time, and was led away by the social worker to an alley with a nearby car.

He kept turning back to look at them as they waved him goodbye. Cruhteo’s heart clenched. Slaine was ushered into the car, and just like that -it was over. 

Saazbaum squeezed his shoulder in silent support as he looked on the departing car. 

“I know.” he whispered.

Cruhteo inhaled and turned around. As he did, he heard the car tires screech on the gravel and he immediately turned to see that Slaine had thrown the door open and was now running up to them, visibly crying. 

He didn’t even question how easy it was to stride to him and take him in his arms, Saazbaum close behind him. Slaine threw his arms around his neck, sobbing.

“Please, I’m sorry- don’t make me go - I want to stay, I, I don’t wanna go-” he pleaded, clinging to him. Cruhteo felt like the air was knocked out of his chest. He couldn’t lie to himself further and say he hadn’t been hoping for this-cause he had. 

Troubled, he looked at Slaine.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Saazbaum made his way to the terrace of Cruhteo’s apartment, a mug of tea with him. The blond man was looking at the sunset, silent. He took the offered mug and Saazbaum waited patiently, sipping from his own cup.

“I’m wondering if I’m not making the biggest mistake of my life,” he muttered after a few minutes of silence.

Saazbaum simply hummed, letting him continue when he would be ready.

“I want what’s good for this kid- I was overjoyed when he asked and I am but I am so afraid - I care and that’s why I’m afraid I won’t be good. What if I become like my father ? I don’t want to hurt him.” he said, frowning at his hands.

“‘Teo, ‘Teo- no, listen to me : cut the bullshit. I can’t promise you won’t be perfect, because no one parenting is. I have faith in you, exactly because I know you care. I would be more concerned if you said you weren’t scared. You love this kid.”

It wasn’t a question, but a mere affirmation.

“And it’s not like any of us are gonna let you foster him all alone- we’ll be here for you, to help you and him. You really think we’re gonna let you on your own ? Cause then yes that’s a recipe for disaster. You once said to me ‘allow me to help you’. I’m asking you the same.” he finished with a smile on his lips.

Cruhteo finally smiled and huffed. “Alright. Thank you, Saazbaum.” he said with a blinding smile.

“Anything for you.” he said, as sincere as his friend was.

They drank in silent, as the sun made his way behind the buildings.

“I contacted my therapist and asked to see him again. If I want to do this right, I’m gonna need it.” Cruhteo suddenly confessed.

“Good call.” 

“Slaine’s arriving in a few days. I need to tell Orga I won’t be able to be paiged at any time now. That, and I’m gonna stop working overtime.”

Saazbaum kept on smiling. He was happy to see his friend like this. It was a much welcomed change.

“You need help with changing the guest bedroom ? We should start now.”

“With pleasure. You’re staying for dinner ?”

“Do you even have to ask ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is far from being over -the investigation is simply over, and I can now write comfort after all that hurt. 
> 
> Anyway I'm very aware this is extremely ooc but also I do what I want its my city now
> 
> Next chapter has Slaine settling in, more tharsis (Good) and finally exposition for saazbaum yaay
> 
> also i hesitated a lot before leaving orlane's death as it is with canon cause i really hate making a character die for manpain but her death has a place into the story, same as darzana's brother, it'll be explained later (kronk voice) it's all coming together

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't good but it isn't bad either, and I've been wanting to write this for so long I'm proud of myself for finally doing it. If you ended up here, managed to stay and enjoyed yourself : well, my job is done. The suite is coming soon, I had to cut this chapter in two cause it was too long already. 
> 
> Up next, some more characters are introduced !! Heheee I totally ignore canon


End file.
